Almuera
by Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry Potter has been captured due to a plot of Voldemort's and was taken into another dimension meant for containing magical creatures. How could a team of Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Nevile Longbottom and Luna Lovegood possibly hope to save him?


Almuera  
  
Warnings: This story will contain both homosexual and heterosexual relationships, AKA girl/boy and boy/boy. If you are offended by EITHER or BOTH of these types of relationships do not read this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That should become obvious as you read this. Besides, if I did, I'd make a lot more better quality Draco merchandise. Go Draco! Woo.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~  
  
A feeling of despair enveloped the dank dungeon. A boy's muffled screams could be heard amongst the soft noises of rats, eating anything and everything they put their beady little eyes on. Towards the entrance, a large furry slumbering creature lay, which even in sleep radiated a sense of intimidation. There were no windows, only a tiny crack where a sliver of light could penetrate through.  
  
She smiled when she heard the screaming. She smiled when the boy fell over from pain and exhaustion. That smile, which was only seen when another was in agony, was so malevolent, so vile, that a fly buzzing around searching for food dropped dead at the mere sight of it. She smiled because everything was going according to plan.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~  
  
Draco Malfoy slumped back in his chair, despite that action being very un-Malfoyish. Pansy saw this and became worried. Draco never sulked or slumped. He insulted, sure. He ranted and complained, too. Something must've been really wrong for him to act like that. So Pansy tried her best to cheer her boyfriend up, as he had her so many times.  
  
"Draco, have you heard about Potter's disappearance? Granger was off sobbing in the girl's bathroom," Pansy snickered at this. "Anyway, that means her plan is working! He'll be dead by the end of the month."  
  
Draco looked up at her, clearly annoyed. Was she that idiotic to talk of these plans in the open? "Pansy, if you wish to talk of things of that nature, let's go somewhere more private."  
  
Pansy lit up at this. Draco didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about it. They walked to Draco's private room, where Pansy swiftly started undressing. She almost had her bra off when Draco interrupted, "Pansy, what in the seven hells are you doing?"  
  
She promptly pouted. "You said you wanted to go somewhere more private...Sounds like an invitation to me. Besides, you said it all low and sexy-like," she purred. "I know you've been in a really bad mood lately, and I want to make you feel a little bit better," she said, grinning. Pansy then proceeded to lean closer to Draco.  
  
He pushed her away. "Pansy, not now! I only came in here to stop you from blabbing everything in front of the whole of Slytherin house. Not a wise decision."  
  
She glared. "Most of Slytherin house is on our side anyway. What has gotten into you lately? You've been so moody." Her eyes narrowed. "It's about Potter isn't it? Potter, Potter, Potter, all the time Potter. I'm beginning to think he's all you care about. Well, I've had it Draco Malfoy. Potter will be dead by the time the plan goes in full circle anyway. Why are you still obsessing?"  
  
Draco didn't answer her, and walked away. Pansy called out to him, "Draco, if you leave now, that's it! You can't come crawling back to me again!" He didn't look back, even as he heard her clothes falling to the floor with a thump. "You'll never get anyone better! Potter's dead Draco!" All that was heard was Draco's feet against the cold stone floor out of his room, and out of Pansy's romantic life.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~  
  
Draco wondered when his attraction for Pansy had left. The first two years were fine, he supposed, but towards the middle of fifth year he had started to get a bit tired of her. Understandably, of course. He needed to find another girlfriend, hopefully someone less annoying.  
  
The truth was he did sort of miss Potter, but definitely not in the way Pansy was thinking. The thing Draco hadn't realized was half of his time at Hogwarts was spent devising and doing things to make Potter miserable. It hadn't hit him until recently, but if Potter was dead, really gone for good, he would have absolutely nothing to do besides torment Hufflepuffs. Hufflepuffs always cried and got all blubbery and stupid. What was the point of tormenting them if the end result was the same every time?  
  
He knew what he had to do. It was really awful, and his father would probably kill him for it. He reasoned that he would be bored out of his skull if he didn't do it, which would not be good. He was the only one who mattered, after all. He wouldn't actually be doing it for Potter. This solitary thought was the thing which gave him the courage (which Slytherin's are typically lacking in) to go walk up to the Headmaster's office.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~  
  
Dumbledore was very, very worried. This did not occur often, thus the situation was very grave. Harry Potter had been missing for exactly one week. The only person who could be pitted against Voldemort and win had been snatched away from their grasp. The poor boy must be in agony, if still alive. Dumbledore had no clue where he was, even with all his spy resources. For once, he had no answers.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was worrying about Dumbledore excessively worrying when Draco Malfoy stepped into the headmaster's office. Needless to say, she was shocked. No, perhaps more than shocked, dumbfounded. What was Draco Malfoy, smarmy leader of Slytherin, doing in the headmaster's office at this time of crisis? The answer to her question was perhaps even more surprising.  
  
"I have some information about the disappearance of Harry Potter, as well as his whereabouts."  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~ A/N: You like it? Don't like it? Review and tell me! I shall gratefully appreciate it if you do, and it shall encourage me to write more! Please, no flames. I'm hard enough on myself as it is...*sigh* I don't promise extremely long chapters...Sorry! I'll update as much as possible though! 


End file.
